Creatures In The Flames
by Sqidly
Summary: NaruInu . Demons? She could deal with that. But this... how was she to fight fire back with fire when to them it was as natural as breathing it? KagomeNaruto
1. Prologue A Learner, A Killer

**

* * *

**

**Tittle- Creatures In The Flames**

**Warnings**- Violence, Mild Language, **Slight** Sexual Implications

**Type- **Crossover

**Pairing**- Kagome/Naruto, other pairings

**Summary**- Kagome can take the otherworly. But that never meant that she wanted to travel to another _world_ and be called forth to lead in a fight that had been going on for centuries. Demons? She could deal with that. But this... how was she to fight fire back with fire when to them it was as natural as breathing it?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They each belong to there respective owners.

* * *

**Creatures Of The Flame**

Chapter One- A Learner, A Killer

* * *

Leaders are more powerful role models when they learn than when they teach. Rosabeth Moss Kantor

* * *

To live was to die. To die was to live. That was what they told her and she kept it to heart. To kill was to learn. To learn was to kill. That was what she told herself and she also kept it to heart.

She repeated it in her head as she killed the person in front of her, her eyes expressionless her movements silent. It was what she had been saying to herself for days now and she realized what it meant.

_To live was to die. To die was to live._

Another strike and another victim was dead. She didn't falter as the onslaught continued and she deftly turned around to stab an oncoming attacker. He fell to the ground; dead.

_To kill was to learn. To learn was to kill._

Something jumped onto her back which mildly took her by surprise. She had not expected it. With one move she was free of its unwanted embrace and turned around to see what it was.

" You are not to be here." She ignored the warning and continued with her killings.

_To live was to die. To die was to live._

" I said you are not to be here. It is to dangerous for you."

_To kill was to learn. To learn was to kill._

She turned around and glared at him her sword raised up high as if to strike him. He cringed in fear only to breath a sigh of relief when she killed an opponent behind him. " I am afraid of nothing." The statement was softly said but lethally so. He cringed again in fear, knowing that it was true. " Nothing is to dangerous for me. It is I that is the dangerous one." Her smile was bitter and he turned his head as she made another killing.

_To live was to die. To die was to live._

Well she was going to learn all she could before she died. Their future depended on it…

* * *

That's just a prologue so don't be getting on me for it being to short. I'll update as soon as I can. And I promise I'll update my other stories as soon as I can. Just as soon as I can edit them…


	2. For The Family

**Tittle- Creatures In The Flames**

**Warnings**- Violence, Mild Language, **Slight** Sexual Implications

**Type- **Crossover

**Pairing**- Kagome/Naruto, other pairings

**Summary**- Kagome can take the otherworly. But that never meant that she wanted to travel to another _world_ and be called forth to lead in a fight that had been going on for centuries. Demons? She could deal with that. But this... how was she to fight fire back with fire when to them it was as natural as breathing it?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They each belong to there respective owners.

* * *

If you haven't any charity in your heart, you have the worst kind of heart trouble. Bob Hope

* * *

Sakura was the one who had found her. It was while she was on her daily walks, thinking of her past and present. She had been admiring the trees of her namesake when she heard the soft thud of a body hitting the ground. She ran forward and saw the girl lying there, unconscious and bruised.

She ran forward in worry, her unbound pink hair flowing behind her as a gasp left her mouth. The girl was alive, she saw, and half-dead like she thought she was. Sakura gently shook the unknown girl, hoping that she wasn't so far in that she couldn't get up.

The girl groaned softly as she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. Her clear blue looked as Sakura in confusion before sitting up quickly.

"Inuyasha?"

Sakura placed her hand on the girls shoulder, still worried about her health. " Are you alright?"

The girl nodded her head slightly before suddenly springing up. " Where am I? Where is Inuyasha and the rest of the gang? Shippo?! Shippo?!" The girl was in near hysterics now and Sakura bit her lip in concentration.

" I don't know who they are but I'm sure if you come to the village with mew could find out." She smiled kindly before handing out her hand " By the way, my name is Sakura."

Sakura relaxed when she took the offered hand. The girl smiled with a blush staining her pretty features. " Um…I'm sorry for my outburst before. I was just confused." She laughed nervously. " I just don't know how I got here. My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." One of her legs suddenly gave out on her and she used a nearby tree for support. Another nervous laugh left her mouth. " How far is this village?"

* * *

She had been walking for days now, killing any enemy that she had come across. Her eyes were still expressionless her movements still silent. She made sure not to stay in one place for long lest someone recognize her.

It was times like these that she hated what she was. But it was unavoidable and she knew no one else would do the job. Other times, though, she thought of it as a blessing. It was her life and had been so since the tender age of nine when she was first thrown into it. And if it wasn't for them she would have no family. She would have nothing.

A small noise caught her attention and she moved just in time to avoid a killing blow to the head. It seemed that an enemy had recognized her at the last village. Just as well, it had begun to get to quiet. They had probably tried to ambush her.

She killed them all quickly, five in total, before she continued on her way. It was a good thing the those attackers had come. She was starting to delve into a past that didn't deserve to be remembered.

" How long till we get there?" She didn't turn around to answer.

" Six days."

" Will we be there in time?"

She glanced at the sky and the waning sun. " Yes. And we will have time to spare." She brushed a strand of black hair away from her eyes and glanced at the sky again. They were circling around above her she knew. To far for the human eye to see.

That was good. She did not need another dead or wounded on her hands.

" Will they follow us the whole way?"

" You ask to many questions, you know that?" She said this with a sigh, once again brushing a strand of hair from her sapphire eyes. " Yes, they will. They think they are protecting me but in truth it is I protecting them." She smiled a small smile. " We shall find shelter now. Night is approaching."

Her follower scrambled after her, his wings tightly folded around himself in the cold.

* * *

" Sakura!"

The calling of her name came from her teammate, Naruto. Sasuke was trailing behind him at a slower race. Sakura bit her lip, thankful they were there. Half of the girl's- Kagome, she reminded herself- weight was leaning on her. Her leg was to bruised for it to support her body weight.

Kagome looked up at the sound of her helper's name. Two boys about the same age as her were standing in front of her and Sakura. One looked worried and the other one looked…nothing.

A jolt of pain suddenly went through her and she tried to hold back a painful gasp but failed. She felt her miko powers rise up and embrace the pain in her chest which only seemed to intensify it.

Her hands slipped from their hold on Sakura's shoulder before she fell forward, clutching her chest. A tear fell down her cheek quickly followed by many more.

What was wrong with her? What was trying to tear itself from her chest?

She felt someone's hands on her, someone calling for help. A loud roaring filled the area which only seemed to make it worse. Kagome's whispered words were barely heard over it.

" He's…he's found the tamer."

* * *

Yea, I updated like really fast. The next story that's being updated is Forever And A Day or Of Might And Magic. Won't be long now. I already have them written, just proof reading them. I know you guys have this question. Who is that girl whose killing everyone she comes across? I'll only tell you this. It's not Kagome. You'll have to figure out the rest by yourselves. My first mystery…yea! Read and review. This story is good if I do say so myself. 


	3. The Story Of A Girl

* * *

Hey. I added two chapters together. They were to short for me so I hope you don't mind. Making major revisions in all my stories. Especially the earlier ones. This will be updated as soon as I can do it. Enjoy!

**Tittle- Creatures In The Flames**

**Warnings**- Violence, Mild Language, **Slight** Sexual Implications

**Type- **Crossover

**Pairing**- Kagome/Naruto, other pairings

**Summary**- Kagome can take the otherworly. But that never meant that she wanted to travel to another _world_ and be called forth to lead in a fight that had been going on for centuries. Demons? She could deal with that. But this... how was she to fight fire back with fire when to them it was as natural as breathing it?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They each belong to there respective owners.

* * *

Creatured In The Flame

Chapter Three- The Story Of A Girl

* * *

The past can't see you, but the future is listening. Destin Figuier

* * *

She woke up in a hospital. She was sure of that because she could easily feel the shadows of death around her. How she got in there she wasn't so sure of, though, and she didn't recognize any of her surroundings.

" You are awake." The statement was said softy and warmly and Kagome turned to see a pink-haired stranger. She looked familiar, Kagome realized, but where had she seen her before?

"Kagome?" The girl was talking to her again and as she said her name everything came flooding back. The jewel, Inuyasha's scared yells-though she knew that he would never be the one to admit to that-, the swirl of magic, and then finally the painful roaring of something unknown. She could still feel the tingling sensations it gave her worm across her body and Kagome had to restrain herself from shuddering.

_Had it really spoken to her?_

"Kagome," Sakura said her name again- she finally found a name for the pink-haired girl- and Kagome looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Sakura looked visibly taken aback by the question and looked at Kagome in surprise. Kagome didn't even wait for a reply, dreading and knowing the answer. She wasn't in Edo anymore.

She instead got out of the bed she had been laying in and immediately hissed when she landed wrong on her injured leg. Sakura immediately rushed to her side, ushering her into the chair she had been sitting in previously.

"Thank you," Kagome said in gratitude. She had finally noticed the bandages wrapped around her knee. She also noticed the state of her clothes. They were torn and dirty and Kagome hoped that not many people had seen her like this.

Sakura seemed to know where her thought were going because she smiled and said, " I can lend you some clothing of mine." She looked at Kagome thoughtfully. "We look to be the same size so I guess it should fit aright."

Kagome grinned at her. " Thank you. Really. For everything." She stood up again, this time carefully, before turning to Sakura. " Do you know how I got here? Better yet, do you know what that roaring in the field was?"

Sakura looked nervous, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. " Actually, we were hoping you would know what that was."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. " We?"

Sakura grinned. " Those boys you saw before; the blonde and the mean-looking one? Their names are Naruto and Sasuke and I'll take you to them as soon as I get you some clothes…" Sakura's voice trailed off as Kagome's eyes turned unfocused and dazed.

" Did you hear that?," she said in a whisper. Her eyes darted back and forth from the window to Sakura and the medic-nin feared that the girl would go into hysterics again. " You can't hear it?" Her eyes looked at Sakura pleadingly before taking in one last shuddering breath and giving Sakura a bright smile." Well, I guess we should go get those clothes now. Can I take a wild guess and say that it's pink?"

* * *

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror and finally concluded that the clothing Sakura gave her looked good on her. She wrong on her assumptions of the clothing being pink but it wasn't like she had any prejudices against it seeing as her room was full of the color.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror again, taking in the open-toed black boots, the oversized black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, and the short blue-gray skirt with twin slits up each side that thankfully had black shorts underneath. She ran her and over the blue-gray arm warmers that didn't seem to be suitable for the warm weather. Sakura had insisted she wear it though and Kagome was sure it was for more of a fashion statement the it was for her health.

Her hair drifted in front of her eyes and Kagome angrily swiped it away. Maybe she should take her mothers advice and cut her hail a little short…

" Do you want me to braid your hair," Sakura's voice piped up.

…or maybe that could work.

Twenty minutes and five frustrating hair do's later Kagome found her hair in two braided ponytails. Sakura laughed at the girls frowning face before helping her off he floor. " Come on. We have to meet Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura's face and tone both turned solemn. " Then I guess you'll have to go to the hokage."

" The hokage?," Kagome questioned. By now they were on the busy streets of Konoha and Kagome marveled at the peddlers selling items and the customers who were buying from them. This was what Edo was starting to look like and what Tokyo used to be.

" You've never heard of a hokage?" Kagome shook her head no and Sakura turned suspicious eyes on her. " Where did you say you come from again?"

Kagome bit her lip. " I never told you where I'm from and right now I'm not sure you would know." She paused as another thought drifted across her mind. " We are in Tokyo, right?"

Sakura looked surprised. "Tokyo? What is Tokyo?"

Kagome bit her lip again as she looked a her new friend. " Then think I'm in some type of parallel universe." Her eyes suddenly brightened. " Hey, what do you think I look like here. And what do you like where I come from? And Inuyasha? Oh, I wonder where he is…"

Sakura laughed nervously. Parallel universe? Was some thing _else_ wrong with Kagome?

" Hey, Sakura!" That same voice that Kagome had heard only a day earlier filled the clearing and Kagome looked up to see blue eyes only a shade lighter than her own. There was another boy in the clearing and Kagome averted her gaze when she turned to see his cold stare.

_Boys aren't good for the soul, Kagome. Remember that._

The blonde boy suddenly popped up in front of her and caused her to utter a startled screech. He grinned at her startled gaze. " Oi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the number one ninja in all of Konoha." His grin grew huger. " Believe it!"

Kagome nodded in confusion. " So is that where I am? Konoha? And you're a ninja?" She poked his arm as if it would provide proof of his statement. " You don't look like one."

Sakura laughed behind her hand at Naruto's sour face.

" But I am," he protested lamely.

She nodded slowly before an enthusiastic grin broke out on her features. " Alright, then I'm the number one miko."

Naruto's grin rivaled Kagome's own before a look of confusion crossed his face. " Wait, what's a miko?"

Sakura rolled her eyes to hide her confusion on what Kagome had said. Grabbing one of her hands she said, " Come on, Naruto. We have to take Kagome to the hokage. I don't know how long she'll wait." She turned around. " Sasuke, are you coming?" The Uchiha nodded his head slowly as if not sure about his decision before slowly walking behind them.

Kagome sighed inwardly. She needed to get back to her world and fast. She didn't like what was happening here.

* * *

Tsunade's impatience was growing thin and Shizune was unfortunately aware of this. So when Team 7 came into the hokage's office followed by and unfamiliar girl, she breathed a sigh of relief.

" Tsunade-sama?" Sakura's soft, cheery voice drifted across the room and the hokage's head lifted up from its position on her desk. She looked mad and Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, afraid that she was going to be thrown out of the village for some unknown crime. It would not due for her to be sent out of the only place that would offer her safety, Who knew what was out there. She didn't even have her bow and arrows.

" So you're the girl?" The hokage's sharp voice brought her out of her musings and Kagome immediately stood straight, sensing the great power of the woman before her. Her mouth twisted into a frown and she looked at the scruff mark on her shoe.

" I guess so…"

Tsunade was never one to beat around the bushes and so she said bluntly, " What are you doing here in Konoha?" She leaned against her chair as she waited for the explanation. What she wouldn't do for a drink right now.

" I actually don't know," the girl said. Sasuke snorted.

A really strong drink.

" I have no idea how I got here. One minute I was jumping in the well-" this earned her some looks "- and then the next minute I was falling from the sky. After that everything went blank until Sakura-chan found me." Sakura smiled at the honorific.

" What do you mean? About the well that is?," Tsunade said suddenly perked up. This was actually getting interesting.

" Well," began Kagome, albeit reluctantly, " I suppose you deserve to know since I caused to much trouble for you guys." She took a deep breath before saying, " I don't think I'm from here, not only this village but this world. " A few startled gasps sounded in the room. " I don't even belong where I came from."

Tsunade immediately narrowed her eyes but it was Sasuke who asked, " What does that mean?"

" I guess I should start from the beginning." And she id. She plunged straight into the story and as she continued, Kagome began to relax. It wasn't that hard, she decided, telling her story. No one interrupted her, not even Naruto, and for that she was gratified.

' _She's such a good storyteller,'_ Sakura thought.

And she was right. Kagome said everything right, using the right tones for different plots in her story and when she had reached the climax everyone was as engrossed as Sakura was.

" And then when I was in the clearing with you three I heard this voice that said to me," here she dropped her voice down to a whisper, " ' _We have found the tamer, we have found the tamer.'_' Her story had finished, was at it's end, and everyone in the room was staring at her with wide eyes.

Naruto finally broke the silence.

" All that," he said in wonder, " Really happened to you?"

She nodded an affirmative before giving him a small smile. " Well, all is true except for the part where Hojou decided he wasn't in love with me anymore. I still have to deal with him on a weekly basis."

The hokage looked at Kagome with eager eyes. " Do you know what happened at the clearing with Team 7? Nothing of the sort has ever happened before."

Kagome shook her head. " I do not know what it was. But it happened again when I was in the hospital with Sakura-chan. Only this time, only I heard it." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt in contemplation. " It's not evil, if that's what you are wondering. It's just…old. Ancient, even. I've never felt an aura quite like it before." Her hands suddenly went still and she looked out the window. " I don't think anyone has…"

* * *

She hated waiting. Had always hated it. But this was to important a mission to be waste on her habits. Hadn't she learned that old habits were to die hard? That there were to be no weaknesses in her heart, mind, and body?

" Mistress, the day is starting. Shall we leave now?"

Her nod was the only answer he got and the only one he needed. With one flap of his wings he was flying above her and she looked up to give him the smallest of smiles. He basked in it, for his mistress rarely smiled and when she did her true beauty was shown along the hard emotions on her face.

" Come now, Jiro," she said, pulling her vest open. " They are not to know you are here."

Jiro nodded in understanding before enveloping his wings around his wings around him. He surges forth and flew into her chest and instantly melded into it. She stepped back with a grunt and decided to leave her vest open. There was still a dull ache when any of them did that but it was better than the pain she felt in the beginning.

She picked up her bag off the floor before stepping out of the in and into the bright summer day. Her birthday, she suddenly remembered, her birthday was coming soon.

The sound of laughing brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at a group of children running through the village streets. Three of them were ninja children and she had to smile at their innocence.

" Akina-chan! Were going to get you, Akina-chan!"

She turned wide eyes at them, remembering again.

' _Akina_, _you are going to die Akina!_'

The little girl they were chasing's laughter was ringing out in the crowded streets. She abruptly fell and she ran up to her and picked her up from the ground. " Are you okay, Akina-chan?," she said in worry. She had always had a soft spot for children.

The young female ninja turned her huge brown eyes on her savior in child-like adoration. " Thank you…"

She finished for her. " Well, I have the same name as you." Her grin was huge, unusual for her. " My name is Akina too."

It had been such a long time since she had heard her own name…

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed then revising!

* * *


End file.
